People Error
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: the GazettE, OS, FINIE. Je m’appelle Ruki. Du moins c’est ainsi que je me fais appeler au sein de mon groupe. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de the GazettE ? J’en suis le chanteur. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne...


**Auteur : **Sayuri Nobara

**Base : **the GazettE

**Pairing : **Reita x Ruki

**Disclaimer : **...La cruauté est universelle e.e

**Genre : **La conscience métaphysique de mon double interverti vous annonce de vous dépatouiller par vos même pour en extraire le genre fanficutaire.

**Titre : **_People Error_

« Je m'appelle Ruki. Du moins c'est ainsi que je me fais appeler au sein de mon groupe. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de the GazettE ? J'en suis le chanteur. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Je n'en sais trop rien… Tout ne semble tenir qu'à moi mais ce n'est vraiment la vérité. Du moins c'est ce que je crois. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien maintenant. Je doute de tout. De moi. De vous. D'eux. De… Mais passons. Ou plutôt non, revenons-y. Vous voyez, j'ai du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je suis sacrément perturbé comme type il paraît… Je ne sais pas si ça s'applique à celui que j'étais avant, mais maintenant je peux vous dire que c'est l'adjectif parfait pour me définir. _Avant_… Avant quoi, c'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Et bien avant que je commette une erreur irréparable. Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne. Vous allez me répliquer avec toute la compassion dont vous puissiez laisser transparaître en toute dignité que ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. Oh je ne chercherais pas à vous détromper, je suis même d'accord avec vous. Totalement. Seulement les erreurs de cette forme sont dures à réaliser. Dures à effacer… Quand une de vos attitudes stupides fait mal à quelqu'un à qui vous tenez… Ceci, c'est une erreur. J'ai honte de ce que je _lui_ ai fait… _Lui_, c'est le bassiste de mon groupe, Reita. Il est un peu plus âgé que moi et je le connais depuis pas mal de temps… Mais malgré ça, il est tout et rien à la fois. Et c'est ma faute. Uniquement. Au début de l'été, il m'a avoué quelque chose qui lui a beaucoup coûté. Je le sais, je le connais par cœur. Néanmoins je n'aurai jamais imaginé que les choses tourneraient comme ça. D'une façon si… dramatique ! Reita, c'est un garçon fier qui cache beaucoup trop ce qu'il ressent… Même à ses proches. C'est bien pour ça que même moi, je n'ai rien remarqué. Pas au début. Ni même à la fin, remarquez… Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce moment là de l'histoire.

Il m'a avoué dans un grognement qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais imaginé de déclaration plus simple et plus surprenante de ma vie ! A ce moment là, j'ai été submergé par des émotions tellement entremêlées que je n'ai rien comprit aux battements de mon cœur et à mon souffle qui s'emballait. A partir de là, tout a commencé à se dégrader, au sein de notre groupe comme avec moi. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour tout ce qui relevait de l'amour… Tout ça me faisait peur, et m'intriguait à la fois. Reita avait mis de côté sa timidité et sa brillante fierté masculine pour se mettre à nu, et moi… j'ai fui. Ne vous y trompez pas, il paraît bien assuré comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux a jamais eu le plus de mal dans ses histoires sentimentales !... Il est sensible… Et moi idiot. Sans comprendre réellement mes agissements, ni les conséquences que tout cela allait entraîner, nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre de plus en plus. Au début, il tentait maladroitement de me retenir, de me parler… Mais je faisais semblant de ne pas le voir, de ne pas remarquer les trémolos de sa voix lorsqu'il m'appelait, de ne pas sentir avec quelle détresse il me serrait doucement le bras pour que je reste en place… Je m'arrangeais pour qu'on ne soit jamais seuls, il ne pouvait alors pas se permettre d'exposer aux yeux de tous ce qui se passait entre nous. Mais je crois qu'au bout d'un moment il a finit par comprendre que s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce avec nous, c'était voulu. Dès lors, son expression était toujours la même lorsque je rentrais dans le studio. Ses yeux se levaient vers moi pour espérer un geste qui lui redonnerait espoir, il suivait chacun de mes pas en priant pour qu'ils se dirigent enfin vers lui, il souhaitait qu'enfin je lui offre la possibilité de m'exprimer sur la chose. Il ne disait rien, mais je lisais dans son regard ce qu'il pensait. Et ce n'était pas que cela. Il jouait beaucoup moins bien, son visage semblait sans arrêt torturé, comme s'il se rongeait les sangs pour quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur… Kai avait fini par n'en plus pouvoir, et Reita se faisait sans arrêt récriminer pour ses mauvais accords à répétition. Il était déjà à bout, mais je faisais mine d'être aussi ignorant que les autres quant à son attitude. Celle-ci restait un mystère pour le reste du groupe. Il les assurait parfois d'un faux sourire qu'il était désolé, qu'il était trop distrait ses derniers temps, qu'il se reprendrait, que ce n'était que passager… Mais lorsque l'un d'eux insistait pour savoir ce qui le tracassait, il était assez habile pour détourner la conversation sans en avoir l'air. Mais je savais que chaque fois, il regardait dans ma direction.

Tout le monde avait fini par penser que ce n'était effectivement qu'une mauvaise passe qu'il vivait. Enfin quand je dis « tous », je ne parle uniquement que de Kai et d'Uruha. Aoi ne croyait en rien à ces histoires de _je vais mal, tout va bien_. Lui aussi cache souvent ce qu'il ressent, mais il reste toujours maître de lui-même. Il s'auto-remonte le moral en quelque sorte. Enfin, toujours est-il que lui, il n'a jamais caché qu'Uruha lui plaisait… Mais ce n'est pas de cette histoire là qu'il est question. Aoi a fini par découvrir que ce qui clochait entre Reita et moi était un sentiment d'amour non réciproque. Ne me demandez pas comment il s'y est pris, j'avoue que j'ai d'autres problèmes d'ordre métaphysique qui me trottent dans la tête… Mais j'ai compris qu'il savait lorsque ses regards se sont fait beaucoup plus appuyés et graves. Selon lui, ma lâche conduite rongeait impitoyablement Reita de l'intérieur. Je n'ai vu qu'une fois Aoi vraiment en colère depuis que je le connais, et c'était contre moi. Après une répétition, il est venu me voir et a attendu qu'on soit parfaitement seul pour me dire en face ce qu'il pensait de moi, ou plutôt de la manière dont je m'y prenais avec Reita. Il m'a dit que je n'avais aucune considération pour lui pour avoir le cran de lui faire subir ce genre de chose… Il s'est tellement emporté qu'il était à deux doigts de m'en coller une. J'étais si tétanisé par sa volonté de me faire prendre conscience de mes actes qu'il a fallut qu'il y ait cette altercation pour que je me secoue enfin. Aoi voyait ce qu'en tout bon égoïste, je me bornais à ignorer.

Peu de temps après, Reita a changé de comportement. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même, son visage vierge de toute émotion froid d'indifférence. Il venait en traînant les pieds aux répétitions, il se foutait d'être en retard, haussait les épaules à la moindre remarque, lui qui d'ordinaire aurait froncé le sourcil et se serait mis en rogne. Les fans, sa basse, ses amis, même la bière ; tout ceci n'était plus que vide d'intérêt à ses yeux, et je commençais à sérieusement me rendre compte de mon erreur.

Les rôles se sont alors inversés. Je continuais d'écrire mes textes avec tout autant d'enthousiasme qu'avant, mais il y avait maintenant une certaine émotion dans mes mots que je n'avais encore jamais trouvé auparavant. Je commençais à enfin regarder dans sa direction. Mais je n'y rencontrais rien d'autre que deux yeux sans aucune étincelle pour les faire briller. Mon envie de plaire et mon inspiration s'étaient galvanisées, je tentais de l'intéresser en me montrant avenant, en travaillant beaucoup pour qu'il me soit reconnaissant. Mais c'était peine perdu. Je semblais mort pour lui. Perdu. Tout s'est effondré lamentablement sur mes épaules un soir de live, alors que nous n'en étions pratiquement qu'à la moitié du concert… Je ne tenais plus devant mon micro. Lorsque les premières notes à peine de _Calm Envy _se sont égrenées des enceintes, j'ai senti comme quelque chose prendre vicieusement possession de mon cœur. Quelque chose comme… de la mélancolie et une indicible souffrance. Je ne me suis pas senti étonné, non, j'étais bien trop bouleversé pour me poser des questions. Quand j'ai commencé à chanter, ma voix s'est brisée. Tout est allé trop vite pour moi. J'ai éclaté en sanglots et j'ai quitté la scène. Je n'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis.

Dévasté par ce fiasco et ma réaction, je ne voulais pas subir un interrogatoire, alors je me suis retranché chez moi. J'ai coupé le téléphone et barricadé ma porte d'entrée. Perdre la maîtrise de ses émotions, se sentir tout au fond du trou tout à coup sans savoir pourquoi, c'était trop pour moi. Lorsque Reita a choisi de paraître insensible à son tour malgré mes efforts, je crois que je me suis senti vidé soudainement de tout envie de continuer. Je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi et à moi seul.

Ce matin, je me suis enfin décidé à écouter les messages de mon répondeur. Faire le mort pendant plusieurs semaines vous attire tout un tas d'amis… et aussi d'ennuis. J'ai appris plusieurs des choses que j'avais loupées durant ma disparition sommaire. Kai avait prononcé une pause du groupe pour expliquer le scandale et faire taire les rumeurs. Uruha avait aménagé chez Aoi. Notre manager était furieux. Ils s'inquiétaient tous… Seul Reita n'avait pas appelé. En m'en rendant compte, j'ai senti quelque chose sur ma joue, et en en touchant la substance humide, j'ai compris que je pleurais. D'abord un peu atterré, je me suis mis à rire, mais je me suis bien vite effondré en sanglotant. Reita me manquait. Enormément. Je me demandais s'il m'aimait toujours… Je n'ai pas réagi comme il fallait lorsqu'il le fallait. Persuadé de ne pas tenir à lui de la même façon, j'ai préféré jouer le jeu de l'insensible, croyant qu'il se lasserait vite. En vérité, son amour était bien plus fort que ça, et réel. Et comme tout amour à sens unique, celui qui le ressent, désespéré de ne même pas être reconnu, s'était enlisé dans son désespoir.

L'énormité du dégoût que j'ai éprouvé pour moi-même à cet instant où je réalisais tout ça m'a paru écrasante. Comment aie-je pu lui faire ça ?... Il était mon ami… et sûrement plus… »

Assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, Ruki mit un dernier point à ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Baissant les yeux sur sa feuille déchirée aux coins par trop de nervosité, il les essuya d'un revers de la manche et renifla en caressant de la pulpe des doigts les irrégularités noires du papier tracées à l'encre formant les hirangana du prénom qui lui faisait si mal au cœur. En même temps, il le lui réchauffait d'une curieuse manière. Soudain, il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix grave du bassiste résonnant dans la pièce close. Le répondeur continuait de consulter les messages. « Tu devrais revenir maintenant. Pleurer sur scène n'est pas un crime. Tu manques aux autres, comme tu dois aisément t'en douter. Ils se font du souci pour toi. » Il y eut un silence durant lequel Ruki retint son souffle. Il entendit un raclement de gorge suivit d'un soupir, et la voix reprit à nouveau tout l'espace qu'elle rencontra. « Si tu as un temps soit peu de considération pour eux, tu devrais revenir. » Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une accusation muette d'abandon, comme si Reita lui disait clairement « Ne leur fait pas ce que tu m'as fait à moi ». Mais à aucun moment il ne faisait référence à lui-même, comme si Ruki ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Aucun pronom « je » comme sujet de phrase… aucun sentiment personnel… Rien que des constatations. Réalisant cela, Ruki attrapa le premier coussin qu'il trouva en tâtonnant dans son dos pour le jeter à travers la chambre. Rageant en maugréant, il attrapa son téléphone pour en composer le numéro de Kai.

- Moshi mosh…

- C'est quand la prochaine répétition ?

- Ruki ?! C'est bien toi ?!

- Pas du tout, le numéro qui s'affiche en ce moment même sur l'écran de ton portable accompagné du sobriquet débile dont tu m'as affublé pour toute dénomination n'est qu'une entière hallucination de ton esprit dérangé due à l'ingérence de jus de pomme en trop grande quantité.

- Oui bon, ça va, c'est bien toi…

- Je t'ai posé une question tout à l'heure.

- Il me semble que j'ai du annoncer les vacances prolongées du groupe il n'y a pas si longtemps à cause de la disparition inexpliquée d'un certain petit nabot blond poussant des vocalises, répliqua Kai sur un ton boudeur.

- Et bien la pause est finie ! répondit Ruki sans paraître ne serrait-ce qu'effleuré par l'insinuation mesquine faite sur sa taille. Fais-le savoir aux autres et fixe le rendez-vous !

- Mais…

- Et t'appelleras le manager aussi, je me sens pas de le faire…

- Hm ça fait plaisir de t'entendre si combatif, mais faudra que tu m'exp…

- Au boulot, Kai-sama ! A plus tard !

Il raccrocha brutalement et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, les yeux dans le vague. Maintenant, il comprenait que le groupe était le seul réel attrait de sa vie, et que sans lui ses journées se résumaient à d'interminables heures vides se succédant. Sans lui, il n'était rien. Il devait s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute avec Reita. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, et ce message avait fait éclater quelque chose en lui. Il était hors de question qu'ils se fuient encore. Ruki avait fait le premier pas vers la réconciliation, il était près à faire le deuxième pour que Reita se sente obligé à faire le suivant.

Il poussa la porte du studio et en posant le pied dans la salle, il sentit tous les regards converger vers lui. Lorsqu'il était entré, il avait retrouvé tout le staff au complet, et il se demandait bien ce que Kai avait pu sortir comme excuse à leur manager pour qu'il le retrouve aussi heureux de le voir revenir. Mais eux à la limite, il s'en serrait passé. Ce qu'il était venu retrouver, c'était _eux_, ces quatre paires d'yeux, ces quatre cœurs, ces quatre talents, ces quatre amis… Oui, même Reita avait daigné lever ses yeux inexpressifs vers lui. Ruki évita néanmoins de vraiment le regarder et se fit violence pour recourir à toute sa maigre assurance. Lorsqu'il parla, le ton de sa voix était tout aussi naturel que celui qu'il aurait adopté lors de n'importe quelles retrouvailles quotidiennes. Il s'était attendu à trouver une ambiance beaucoup plus tendue, mais tous semblaient heureux d'être à nouveau au complet. Visiblement, cette pause n'avait pas profité qu'à lui, à voir l'air satisfait et plutôt enthousiaste des visages – sauf un, bien entendu – et la manière dont Aoi avait les bras autour des hanches de l'autre guitariste… Ruki eut un petit sourire qui le détendit lui aussi puis il s'excusa longuement, et les autres se mirent à rire. _Les grands artistes finissent toujours par craquer un jour ou l'autre_, répliqua Kai en arborant un de ses grands sourires coutumiers. Ruki opina du chef sans répondre, mais lui glissa en riant qu'il paierait pour l'avoir traité de nabot. Comme exaspéré comme ce manque de professionnalisme et cette complicité qu'il ne partageait pas, Reita se leva brusquement sans rien dire et passa la sangle de sa basse autour de son cou ; une façon peu polie de faire remarquer qu'ils étaient là pour répéter. D'abord un peu surpris par son geste, Kai attrapa la balle au vol.

- Hm oui, Reita a raison, on devrait s'y mettre, on est un peu à la bourre !

_Pauvre Kai_, pensa Ruki. _Tu es bien trop naïf. Ce qu'il vient de faire signifie qu'il ne me souhaite pas la bienvenue… et qu'il m'en veut encore pour ce que je lui ai fait. _Il esquissa un sourire désabusé que le batteur interpréta pour de l'enthousiasme et il s'installa rapidement derrière sa batterie pour se lancer sur _Circle of Swindler _que les autres durent rapidement enchaîner. Intérieurement, le chanteur fut soulagé de commencer par un son à peu près agressif. Il se surprit même à espérer que Kai les lance rapidement dans la folie entraînante de _MOB 136 BARS_, histoire de calmer un peu de la rage douloureuse qu'il avait à présent envie de se laisser extérioriser. Pour la première fois, être en devant de Reita le dérangeait. Il ne sentait plus rien émanant de lui, et cette idée semblait comme le terrifier. Il aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps et ne pas s'être montré aussi lâche… Mais maintenant qu'il avait fait le plein de courage, il devait faire face.

La répétition eut cela de positif qu'elle se déroula sans accrocs, et le groupe en tant que formation artistique et musicale put progresser comme lors de n'importe laquelle de leur répétition. Ruki avait tenté de glisser quelques mots à son homologue bassiste, et il eut avec soulagement la satisfaction de ne pas se faire envoyer balader. Peut-être que finalement le chanteur lui avait manqué ? Lorsque la répétition prit fin, Ruki l'attendait avec une excitation teintée d'anxiété. Se jetant à l'eau, il se pencha soudainement vers Reita qui glissait son instrument dans sa housse de protection. Celui-ci sursauta en se redressant, ne s'attendant pas à trouver le visage du chanteur si proche du sien. Avec un certain attendrissement, Ruki remarqua la légère gêne du bassiste ainsi que les mouvements gauches qui s'ensuivirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On rentre ensemble ?

- Hein ?... Mais euh… On habite pas du même côté de…

- Dans ce cas, tu laisses la basse dans ta voiture et on va faire un tour ?

Comme s'il cherchait à trouver le piège, Reita dévisagea longuement l'autre blond avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Ça veut dire oui ?

Sachant pertinemment que Reita ne lui répondrait pas, il sortit du bâtiment et s'alluma une cigarette en l'attendant. Il tira une longue bouffée de fumée avant de la recracher avec calme.

- T'avais pas arrêté ? demanda Reita, l'air de rien, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Chacun ses vices.

Le bassiste hocha la tête et commença à marcher, Ruki sur ses talons.

- Eh, me suis pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Hein ?

- Viens à ma hauteur, mais reste pas derrière.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te plaît pas que je sois dans ton dos ?

Reita s'arrêta un moment de marcher et Ruki jugea plus prudent de se taire en ne tentant plus de blagues déplacées comme il le lui avait conseillé.

- Kai m'a harcelé sur mon répondeur, reprit le blond pour changer de sujet.

- Ah.

- Et… Hm… Aoi et Uruha m'ont laissé quelques messages aussi…

- Ah ? répéta Reita sur un ton légèrement différent.

Ruki trépignait mais continuait à tourner autour du pot, bien qu'il sache sensiblement que l'autre blond n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

- Mais… Pas toi, mentit-il pour tester sa réaction.

Reita ne dit rien et au bout d'un moment, hocha la tête.

- Kai a transmis l'essentiel. Je n'avais pas besoin de te supplier de revenir.

- Tu ne voulais pas savoir comment j'allais ?

- Tu allais bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en savais ?

- Je le savais, c'est tout.

- J'vois pas comment…

- Ecoute, laisse tomber tu veux ? demanda abruptement le bassiste en s'arrêtant à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Rei ?

Sa voix lui parut beaucoup trop douce et peu appropriée à leur relation actuelle.

- Rien.

Il allait repartir mais Ruki le retint fermement par le bras. Il devait lui dire maintenant où se serait trop tard.

- A…attends. Je sais pas vraiment comment t'expliquer les choses mais…

Il suspendit sa phrase, le temps de réaliser qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Loin d'être importuné par ce brusque changement climatique, Reita attentait toujours la fin de sa phrase.

- Euh… Et bien en fait… Je me suis trompé…

- Viens en aux faits.

- Moi aussi je… j'éprouve des… choses pour toi…

Son visage resta vierge de tout sentiment. Un instant, Ruki crut qu'il allait rester pétrifier dans cette attitude. Ce fut presque un soulagement de le voir s'animer alors que la pluie tombait de plus en plus.

- Et là, que dois-je réponde ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas… On pourrait peut-être… Toi et moi…

D'un brusque mouvement de la main, Reita l'arrêta et le regarda froidement.

- Attends une minute, tu cherches à faire quoi là exactement ?

Le visage ruisselant de pluie, il chassa quelques gouttes en se passant la main sur la figure et son bandeau peu à peu gagné par l'eau.

- Mais… Rien…Je cherche juste à te dire que je… que je t'ai…

- Pas la peine d'en dire plus.

Si la dernière phrase de Reita aurait pu calmer son inquiétude, sa réaction après coup avait de quoi briser tous ses espoirs. Reita se mit à rire narquoisement, les yeux levés vers le ciel en répétant des _« kami-sama, quelle comédie ! » _à fendre le cœur du plus jeune.

- Tu… Tu ne me croies pas ?

- Allons Ruki, ne me dis pas que tu n'as trouvé que cette mauvaise blague à me sortir pour fêter ton retour ?!

- Mais Rei, je ne…

- N'essaie pas, n'essaie plus.

- Mais c'est sincère ! s'exclama Ruki d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion.

- C'est fini, c'est foutu, continua Reita sur sa lancée, le visage soudainement beaucoup plus grave.

- Non… Ne dis pas…

- C'est trop tard, murmura le bassiste en se penchant vers lui, le cœur écorché vif par le regard larmoyant planté dans le sien.

- Trop tard ? Comment veux-tu que ce soit le cas ? On est là tous les deux et on… on s'aime ! Tu n'as pas pu oublier ce sentiment si vite, ne ?

Avec une vitesse désespérée, Ruki lançait les vagues de ses doutes sur le bassiste qui encaissait sans rechigner, sans même penser à réfléchir à quoi dire avec exactitude. Fataliste, Reita secoua la tête en répétant la même sentence.

- C'est trop tard.

- Non ! Non, parce que tu m'aimes encore ! cria-t-il en s'accrochant à lui, plus pour s'empêcher de céder aux tremblements de ses jambes que pour le retenir.

- Ce n'est pas la question. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Respirant difficilement et de plus en plus vite, comme suffoquant sous le poids de la panique, Ruki cria à travers ses larmes.

- Le jeu que tu cherches à mener est stupide !

- Et le tien était cruel ! lui répondit Reita sur le même ton, se défaisant de son étreinte.

Repoussé, Ruki laissa ses émotions corporelles prendre le dessus et se laissa tomber à terre.

- Non mais tu crois que je vais te croire et te pardonner comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt, parce que mÔsssieur l'a voulu ? Mais pour quoi est-ce que tu me prends au juste ? On retourne pas sa veste comme ça ! **(1)**

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Rei… Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestais.

- Oh non, t'as fait bien pire, tu m'as ignoré ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la douleur que j'ai eu à endurer ?

Sa voix faiblissait, il luttait pour ne pas laisser transparaître qu'au fond de lui, il conjuguait toujours cette douleur au présent.

- Et maintenant tu oses venir me dire que tu m'aimes ?! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la poitrine exactement ? Du vent ?! Y a des choses en matière de sentiments qu'il te reste encore à apprendre, Ruki. Particulièrement qu'on ignore pas quelqu'un qui t'a déclaré sa flamme, pendant plusieurs mois avant de disparaître sans donner signe de vie et de tout à coup se réveiller en croyant que la personne va te pardonner simplement parce que tu reviens vers elle en lui faisant les yeux doux !

Sans broncher, Ruki supporta le discours de Reita, les phalanges serrées sur le tissu de son pantalon et ne cherchait pas à paraître autre que lui-même sous le regard impitoyable du bassiste.

- Mais regarde-toi ! Même moi je ne me suis pas laissé aller comme ça ! T'as aucune fierté pour un homme !

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, sanglota Ruki. Vas-y venge-toi du mal que je t'ai fait… Te retiens surtout pas, tu peux même me frapper si l'envie est trop forte !

Il leva un regard mordant de chagrin mais convaincu vers l'autre blond, et sa force le déstabilisa un instant. Reita se sentit moins sûr de lui et moins enclin à se montrer si inflexible.

- Je ne… ferais pas ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Je pense que tu souffres suffisamment comme ça des erreurs que tu as commises. C'est pas la peine que je t'accable davantage. Et puis… Les blessures physiques sont des actes particulièrement méprisables lorsqu'elles sont commises sur autrui dans un but de simple méchanceté vengeresse.

- Et les blessures morales ?

Reita baissa les yeux en esquissant un sourire triste.

- Je n'emploierai pas le même adjectif.

- Reita, je t'aime...

Surpris, le bassiste croisa le regard du chanteur levé vers lui mais s'en détourna vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sa poitrine se soulevait douloureusement pour reprendre des inspirations laborieuses, mais il ne voulait pas céder.

- Je ne veux plus l'entendre...

Ruki laissa échapper une plainte et ses épaules se courbèrent en avant comme s'il allait piquer du nez sur le trottoir. Il resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le regard rivé sur les flaques qui se formaient à ses pieds, avant de se remettre debout.

- D'accord... Tu ne l'entendras plus, plus jamais.

Sans un regard derrière lui, Ruki se traîna en chancelant comme un corps mort pour revenir là d'où il venait ; peut-être le studio, peut-être le néant, peut-être juste que son chez-lui n'était plus que là où le regret serait le plus fort... En le regardant partir, Reita fit soudain un pas vers le dos rond qui s'éloignait, un élan pour le retenir. Alors que sa silhouette trempée s'estompait à travers le rideau des traits de pluie, il ressentit à son tour comme la sensation d'avoir échoué alors qu'il pensait avoir gagné. Il s'entendit se murmurer à lui-même :

- Il a raté sa chance il y a quelques mois… Mais toi tu viens juste de rater la tienne…

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Réplique imaginée en réponse au _On retourne pas sa veste comme ça ! _: _J'ai rien retourné du tout ! _…J'suis perverse des fois... Juste des fois.

**Mot de la fin : **Pour une fois, un OS sans suicide ! J'suis fière de moi ! XD Personne ne meurt ! J'vous laisse même imaginer que peut-être Reita finit par rattraper Ruki et qu'ils finissent ensemble, et blah blah blah... Comme quoi, j'suis pas toujours si sadique !


End file.
